<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Der Hochzeitsplaner by Alisse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190817">Der Hochzeitsplaner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse'>Alisse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Клаус просит Дориана организовать свадьбу в Шлоссе Эбербах.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus von dem Eberbach &amp; Dorian Red Gloria, Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Der Hochzeitsplaner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Der Hochzeitsplaner — организатор свадеб (нем.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Самым несчастливым днем в жизни Дориана оказалась среда. Ничто не предвещало беды: он с удовольствием позавтракал, отдав должное очередному кулинарному эксперименту Бонхэма, и взялся за газету — это была «Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung». Джеймс не уставал бухтеть о совершенно лишних тратах на подписку, но Дориану было приятно начать день с той же газеты, что и Клаус: это как будто делало их чуточку ближе друг другу, несмотря на расстояние и на неизменные отказы майора. К тому же пресса на немецком позволяла поддерживать владение языком на должном уровне — по крайней мере, именно этот аргумент Дориан приводил Джеймсу.</p><p>Обычно он проглядывал колонку объявлений в лучшем случае по диагонали. Но на этот раз знакомая фамилия бросилась в глаза, и Дориан неверяще трижды перечитал объявление о помолвке К. Х. Эбербаха и Э. М. Зибен. Быть не может!</p><p>Дориан выскочил из-за стола, с шелестом смяв газету, влетел в гостиную, схватил телефонную трубку, набрал номер, который мог надиктовать даже среди ночи в полубессознательном состоянии. Ответил дворецкий, герр Хинкель, и Дориан потребовал Клауса. Ждать пришлось с минуту, показавшуюся Дориану вечностью, и за это время он искусал губы в кровь.</p><p>— Эбербах!</p><p>— Это правда?! — выпалил Дориан, забыв даже поздороваться. К дьяволу манеры, когда мир рушится! — Свадьба прямо в Шлоссе?!</p><p>Какое-то мгновение Клаус молчал. Дориан схватился за сердце, которое так бешено колотилось в груди в ожидании ответа.</p><p>— Ja. Как ты узнал?</p><p>Дориан тяжело опустился прямо на пол, прислонился разгоряченным лбом к ножке столика, на котором стоял телефон.</p><p>— Объявление в газете, — помертвевшими губами пробормотал он. Кровь стучала в висках. Дориан с усилием сосредоточился на дыхании Клауса в трубке и на его безжалостных словах:</p><p>— А, снова это чертово объявление. Но хорошо, что ты уже знаешь, не придется ничего объяснять. Я собирался позвонить тебе как раз по этому поводу.</p><p>Его голос звучал раздосадованно. Наверняка ожидал истерику и заранее злился.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты не собирался меня <i>пригласить</i> на эту свадьбу? — выдохнул Дориан.</p><p>— Нет. Не совсем.</p><p>В трубке послышался какой-то шум, словно Клаус щелкнул несколько раз зажигалкой. Пауза — и звук выдоха. Дориан закрыл глаза, сконцентрировавшись на голосе Клауса: он был как медальон у гипнотизера, отвлекая от ощущения боли в груди. Эта боль была такой реальной, что Дориан снова приложил ладонь к сердцу. Надо же, бьется, даже разбитое на куски.</p><p>А Клаус продолжал, не подозревая, что Дориан в этот самый момент слушает его, обессиленно скрючившись на полу:</p><p>— Я хотел... черт, обжегся... Я хотел поручить тебе организацию свадебного торжества.</p><p>Дориану показалось, что он ослышался:</p><p>— Что?..</p><p>Клаус же не может... даже бревну было бы ясно, насколько неуместна подобная просьба! И при иных обстоятельствах Дориан бы воспарил от счастья, ведь Клаус <i>просит его о помощи</i>. Но в этот момент он просто онемел: от горя, от обиды, от непонимания, как вообще достало жестокости просить <i>его</i> о подобном!</p><p>А Клаус, как будто что-то учуяв, заговорил торопливо, видимо, отложив сигарету:</p><p>— На всё про всё неделя. Нашелся только один день в ближайшее время, когда все вовлеченные стороны смогут быть в Германии, поэтому такая спешка. Будут только сослуживцы и члены семьи. Так что можешь организовать всё по собственному усмотрению, только не разори розарий подчистую.</p><p>Дориан сглотнул, стиснул трубку:</p><p>— Ты считаешь нормальным привлекать <i>меня</i> к организации <i>свадьбы</i>?!</p><p>Он бы добавил что-то еще, что-нибудь злое и обидное, но горло сдавило спазмом, и пришлось замолчать, глотая горькие горячие слезы.</p><p>Клаус смешался, это было слышно в его голосе:</p><p>— А в чем дело? Цветы, амуры, сердечки, прочая романтика... тебе же такое нравится. И потом, — тут в его тоне прорезалось настоящее, неподдельное смущение, от которого глупое-глупое сердце Дориана подскочило и затрепетало: — Кому еще я могу доверить свой дом? Ты точно не пронесешь на праздник бомбу, не попытаешься отравить гостей и не насуешь повсюду «жучков».</p><p>Дориан представил себе Клауса в белоснежном нарядном костюме, с букетиком в петлице. Недовольного тем, что что-то не так — ведь Клаус непременно найдет повод для придирки. Представил, как на его суровом лице проступит улыбка при виде невесты. Как он будет произносить клятвы перед алтарем... Нет! Дориана уже трясло от реальных и воображаемых слов, он попытался взять себя в руки, ответить наконец. </p><p>Но мысли понеслись вскачь, и среди всех была одна, предательская и горько-сладкая. Дориан подумал, что сможет вложить всего себя в тот день, который Клаус будет потом хоть изредка вспоминать на протяжении жизни. Рассказывать детям и, может, в старости даже внукам, просматривая семейный фотоальбом, кто был тот человек, который превратил Шлосс Эбербах в райский романтический уголок, создал иллюзию сказки. Дориан представил, что даже сможет сфотографироваться с Клаусом и стребовать в качестве платы за свои услуги не сжигать снимок, а сохранить его. И сможет получить негативы... на память. На прекрасную, на всю жизнь память о самой разрушительной, самой горькой, самой несчастливой на свете любви.</p><p>— Хорошо, — прохрипел Дориан, зажмурившись. — Я сделаю это.</p><p>Клаус словно бы выдохнул с облегчением, произнес скороговоркой:</p><p>— Я забронирую тебе билет и предупрежу своего дворецкого. Отбываю на миссию, вернусь за день-два до бракосочетания. С любыми вопросами обращайся к герру Хинкелю. И не вздумай ничего украсть!</p><p>— Не украду.</p><p>Клаус помолчал несколько секунд, точно вспоминая, все ли он сказал, что хотел. Видимо, ему все же было неловко просить Дориана о подобной услуге, потому как, едва заручившись согласием, Клаус незамедлительно попрощался и повесил трубку.</p><p>Дориан продолжал сидеть на полу, слушая частые гудки. Клаус только что растоптал, разнес в щепки весь его мир и, кажется, даже не заметил этого.</p><p>***<br/>

Герр Хинкель, пораженный активностью и энтузиазмом Дориана, сменил настороженность на радушие и с готовностью помогал в организации свадьбы. Клаус все-таки чурбан бесчувственный и к тому же ставит невыполнимые задачи: подготовить торжество по высшему разряду за такое короткое время! </p><p>Дориан занял себя хлопотами, не оставляя ни минуты на раздумья, и к ночи обычно валился с ног от усталости. Герр Хинкель, словно в издевку, поселил его в спальне по соседству с хозяйской, где жил Клаус. А вскоре там обоснуется и новоиспеченная фрау Эбербах. Не выдержав, Дориан однажды полюбопытствовал у дворецкого, а где же невеста и не против ли она, что ее свадьбу организует какой-то абсолютно посторонний человек.</p><p>Герр Хинкель пожал плечами:</p><p>— Фройляйн Элизабет снимает очередной репортаж. Она военный корреспондент и, боюсь, не очень заинтересована в красивом торжестве.</p><p>Дориан отпил чая со льдом. Конечно, не английский пятичасовой чай, но для небольшой передышки вполне сойдет. Болезненное, мазохистическое любопытство заставило его воспользоваться словоохотливостью дворецкого и задать еще вопрос:</p><p>— Как же они познакомились с майором? Неужели встретились где-то в горячей точке?</p><p>Герр Хинкель кивнул:</p><p>— Так и есть. Господин Клаус вытащил фройляйн Элизабет из-под обстрела.</p><p>— Очень романтично, — пробормотал Дориан. </p><p>Чай резко стал каким-то горьким, застрял в горле. Воображение живо нарисовало картинку, как Клаус героически спас хорошенькую девушку, вынес ее на руках в безопасное место. Это, конечно, не имело ничего общего с реальностью, которая всегда была более кровавой и грязной, но Дориан ничего не мог с собой поделать.</p><p>Розарий был великолепен. Герр Хинкель пристально следил за каждым шагом Дориана, как коршун, охраняя цветы. Но Дориан пока только приглядывался, раздумывая, какие розы лучше подойдут для оформления. Со слов Клауса он заключил, что предпочтительнее использовать розы, выращенные в Шлоссе, и при виде этого разноцветного, упоительно ароматного великолепия Дориан понял почему. Розы в Шлоссе Эбербах были прекрасны, за ними явно неустанно и неусыпно ухаживали. Здесь росли розы самых разных сортов и цветов, и сейчас была самая пора их пышного цветения.</p><p>— После кончины фрау Эбербах розарий пришел в упадок, — комментировал герр Хинкель. — Господин Клаус, взяв бразды правления в свои руки, велел высадить множество новых кустов, должно быть, в память о матери. Несколько кустов он привез сам — видите, вон те, алые? Это сорт «Эроика».</p><p>Дориан посмотрел в указанном направлении и увидел горящее красное пятно — так много было цветков на кустах. Действительно, «Эроика» — только Дориан никогда не видел, чтобы эти капризные розы цвели так буйно.</p><p>— Я срежу одну, — тихо сказал Дориан.</p><p>«Срежу, засушу и сохраню на память».</p><p>Герр Хинкель посмотрел на него с сомнением, потом на розы и снова на Дориана.</p><p>— Но только одну, — сдался дворецкий. — Господин Клаус сердится, если кто-то трогает эти цветы. </p><p>Дориан стиснул зубы. Нет, это ничего не значит! Если бы «Эроика» значила хоть что-то, то Клаус бы не собирался вести к венцу фройляйн Элизабет, военного корреспондента, которой спас жизнь.</p><p>Свадьба должна была проходить в местной церквушке. Из-за нехватки времени Дориан планировал украсить только ее, несколько залов в Шлоссе Эбербах и двор. Погоду обещали хорошую, и герр Хинкель поддержал идею организовать банкет на открытом воздухе. Из розария как раз будет доноситься аромат цветов, а сад можно убрать лентами и фонариками.</p><p>Приглашенных и в самом деле было совсем немного. Дориан удивился, что не было никого из алфавитов, но потом объяснил сам себе, что Клаус наверняка не смешивает личное и служебное. Должно быть, он пригласил других сослуживцев — возможно, кого-то, с кем служил в танковых войсках?.. Фройляйн Элизабет для учета присутствующих тоже попала в список гостей, там же был Эбербах-старший и несколько родственников. Дориан удивился количеству Эбербахов: он и не знал, что у Клауса есть несколько кузенов! Целая династия военных — герр Хинкель поведал, что мужчины рода Эбербах традиционно были военнослужащими, за исключением покойного дяди Клауса — тот был врачом, правда, тоже военным. И погиб несколько лет назад. Зато его сын, Карл, сейчас служил во внутренних войсках Западной Германии в чине майора.</p><p>Дориан смотрел на аккуратное и четкое «Carl Eberbach» в списке приглашенных. До последнего теплилась надежда, что все это просто недоразумение, но в объявлении в газете говорилось о женитьбе K.H. Eberbach, а имя Карла, как следует из списка, пишется через «С», на английский манер. </p><p>«Боже, Клаус, зачем ты заставляешь меня пройти через все это!..»</p><p>Эбербах-старший прибыл за три дня до свадьбы. Дориан столкнулся с ним в коридоре и замер на мгновение: до чего же Клаус похож на отца! Но это первое впечатление оказалось обманчивым: Клаус унаследовал утонченность черт от матери, а суровое выражение и чудесный зеленый оттенок глаз — от отца. Из-за этого выражения лица Дориану и показалось, что он видит перед собой Клауса, постаревшего на два десятка лет. Что ж, майор останется поразительно, пронзительно красивым и в пятьдесят с небольшим.</p><p>— Вы кто такой?! — рявкнул герр Эбербах.</p><p>Дориан вежливо улыбнулся. Нда, жёсткий подход к незнакомцам Клаус явно тоже унаследовал от отца.</p><p>— Я Дориан Ред, граф Глория. Рад встрече, герр Эбербах.</p><p>Лицо Эбербаха-старшего прояснилось, он энергично и крепко ответил на рукопожатие:</p><p>— А, так это вы! Не признал, Клаус описывал вас по-другому.</p><p>Дориан усмехнулся:</p><p>— Боюсь представить, какие слова для этого употребил майор.</p><p>Что-то вроде «бесполезный маньяк-извращенец, чья физиономия кирпича просит»? Хотя нет, «бесполезным» Дориан не был, раз уж именно к его услугам Клаус прибегнул в ответственный момент. Впрочем, если смотреть правде в глаза, он наверняка искал просто-напросто самый удобный и безотказный вариант.</p><p>Герр Эбербах, несмотря на первое впечатление, оказался весьма дружелюбным — насколько дружелюбным вообще может быть человек с фамильной суровостью Эбербахов. Он с интересом обозрел результаты приготовлений к свадьбе и, видимо, остался ими полностью доволен.</p><p>Они ужинали вместе. Дориан привык есть в одиночестве в Шлоссе, и присутствие человека, особенно так похожего на Клауса, немного выбивало из колеи. Герр Эбербах в целом был не особо разговорчив, однако охотно поддержал беседу о коллекции и не заметил, как Дориан перевел тему на Клауса. Но потом разговор неизбежно свернул к свадьбе, что изрядно подпортило Дориану улучшившееся было настроение.</p><p>— Я был удивлен не увидеть среди приглашенных родственников со стороны невесты, — заметил Дориан.</p><p>Герр Эбербах бросил на него острый взгляд. Он, в отличие от Клауса, предпочитал сваренный кофе, а не растворимый. Дориану поплохело от одного вида густой блестящей субстанции, похожей на смолу. Сам он пил чай, что сразу же стало предметом для беззлобной шутки со стороны герра Эбербаха.</p><p>— Разве Клаус не сказал вам, что Элизабет сирота? У нее совсем никого нет. К алтарю ее поведу я.</p><p>— О... я не знал.</p><p>Герр Эбербах сделал глоток кофе и задумчиво продолжил:</p><p>— Надеюсь, у нее хорошая наследственность. Все-таки ее ребенок унаследует Шлосс Эбербах и все остальное.</p><p>Дориан, не сдержавшись, звякнул чашкой о блюдце. Смутился под пронизывающим зеленым взглядом:</p><p>— Извините.</p><p>— Гм... вы, видимо, устали, лорд Глория, — сочувственно сказал герр Эбербах. — Признаться, я не ожидал, что Клаусу хватит нахальства привлечь вас к организации свадьбы.</p><p>— Не нужно жалости, герр Эбербах, — резко ответил Дориан. — Все в порядке. Мне в радость помочь майору.</p><p>Герр Эбербах удивленно поднял брови, отпил еще кофе:</p><p>— Гм... я думал, Клаус приукрашивал, когда говорил о вашей самоотверженности.</p><p>Дориан отодвинул стул, встал. Голос звенел от злости:</p><p>— Не ожидал, что майор вообще вам что-либо рассказывал!</p><p>Настал черед герра Эбербаха смутиться. Он отвел взгляд:</p><p>— Лишь в общих чертах, лорд Глория. Прошу простить меня за бестактность.</p><p>***<br/>

Клаус прибыл вечером накануне бракосочетания, усталый и небритый. Дориан, закусив костяшки пальцев, наблюдал из окна, как он оставил машину во дворе и направился к парадному входу, едва ли бросив взгляд по сторонам. Неужели Клаусу совсем не интересно, как Дориан украсил всё к этой чертовой свадьбе?!</p><p>На приветствие он ответил скомканно и сразу ушел переодеваться. Дориан в самом мрачном расположении духа отправился распорядиться насчет ужина. У него было ощущение, как будто он не приглашенный организатор свадьбы, а примерная жена, наконец-то дождавшаяся мужа из командировки.</p><p>Навалилась апатия, какое-то чувственное отморожение, отупение. Зачем он все еще здесь? Все готово, свадьба завтра будет разыграна как по нотам. Так к чему присутствие Дориана? Разве что передать жениха счастливой невесте и сказать пару напутственных слов?</p><p>У него вырвался истерический смешок, переросший в короткий безрадостный смех.</p><p>— Над чем веселишься?</p><p>Смех оборвался, Дориан резко обернулся, и в груди все сжалось. Клаус, посвежевший после душа, выглядел обманчиво мирно. Он побрился, сменил костюм на рубашку и брюки и в лучах заката казался отлитым из золота. Но это слишком мягкий металл. Клаус же сделан из железа, разве что слегка припыленного декоративным покрытием.</p><p>Послышался звук подъезжающей машины. Клаус подошел к открытому окну, раздвинул колышущийся от ветра тюль. Кивнул Дориану:</p><p>— Элизабет приехала. Идем, познакомлю.</p><p>Яростный нерациональный протест замер на губах, стоило Клаусу чуть тронуть спину Дориана, подталкивая к выходу. Одно-единственное мимолетное прикосновение, а Дориан вздрогнул и зачарованно направился за Клаусом. Осознание, что это, наверно, в последний раз, сломило остатки сопротивления. Дориана даже посетила крамольная мысль быть с этой женщиной полюбезней и не расстраивать Клауса напоследок.</p><p>Носительница имени «Элизабет», покорившая неприступного майора, представлялась Дориану знойной блондинкой с аппетитными формами. Но появившаяся из автомобиля женщина не имела с этим образом ничего общего. Это была миниатюрная худощавая брюнетка с ультракороткой стрижкой, в джинсах и черной футболке, без грамма косметики на скуластом лице. Словом, не эталон красоты. Разве что глаза были удивительные: большие, темные, обрамленные густыми ресницами, под аккуратными темными бровями. Наверно, именно в них Клаус и засмотрелся. Дориана в очередной раз кольнула ревность.</p><p>— Клаус!</p><p>Фройляйн Элизабет сердечно расцеловалась с майором в щеки. Очень прохладное приветствие для без пяти минут молодоженов. С другой стороны, Дориан вообще не представлял себе человека, будь то мужчина или женщина, которому бы Клаус позволил прикоснуться к себе, тем более на людях.</p><p>Вспомнился тот вынужденный приветственный поцелуй с кинжалом и пистолетом, и Дориан слабо улыбнулся: что ж, он в свое время получил почти столько же внимания, сколько сегодня — невеста.</p><p>— Прекрасно выглядишь, Элизабет, — сухо, будто для проформы сказал Клаус. — Позволь представить тебе Дориана Реда, графа Глория.</p><p>Она просияла, протянула руку для рукопожатия:</p><p>— Ах, лорд Глория, как приятно наконец-то встретиться с вами! Клаус рассказывал о вас!</p><p>Дориан взял ее ладонь — сухую, хотя и ухоженную, — и церемонно склонился над ней почти в поцелуе. Фройляйн Элизабет покраснела и совершенно по-девчоночьи захихикала. </p><p>Появился герр Эбербах, и она устремилась к нему.</p><p>— Прекрати выпендриваться! — тихо прошипел Клаус, приблизившись к Дориану. — Не хватало только, чтобы невеста втрескалась в тебя перед самой свадьбой!</p><p>От него пахло средством после бритья, шампунем и самим Клаусом. Дориан вдохнул этот запах полной грудью, до головокружения.</p><p>— Я не заинтересован в невесте, — с напускным легкомыслием заявил он, глядя на Клауса из-под ресниц. Вполне очевидно было невысказанное продолжение: «Я заинтересован в женихе».</p><p>Клаус сжал губы, чуть нахмурился.</p><p>— Перестань паясничать, сейчас не время для этого.</p><p>Ужинали вчетвером. Вопреки опасениям Дориана, вокруг свадьбы беседа не вертелась: казалось, предстоящее торжество вообще никого особенно не волнует. Клаус был спокоен и даже слегка отстранен, как и Эбербах-старший, Элизабет была мила и обворожительна, но не до приторности. Сам Дориан был нарочито весел и заполнял паузы в разговоре, в голове царила приятная легкость. Клаус провожал неодобрительным взглядом каждый его глоток вина, но Дориану, который никогда не нуждался в успокоительных, сегодня впервые в жизни понадобилось хоть чем-то притупить остроту восприятия. Видеть Клауса и Элизабет вместе было... душераздирающе.</p><p>Как-то незаметно разговор перешел на «Портрет мужчины в пурпурном». Герр Эбербах с сомнением глянул на Дориана и поинтересовался, правда ли, что лорд Глория хотел его приобрести.</p><p>— Он хочет получить эту картину уже семь лет, — бесстрастно сказал Клаус, не дав Дориану и рта раскрыть.</p><p>Элизабет с легким удивлением посмотрела на Дориана:</p><p>— В самом деле? Не знала, что в Шлоссе Эбербах хранится такая ценность.</p><p>Дориан не подозревал в себе такой силы воли и такого таланта к лицедейству, однако сумел вполне доброжелательно улыбнуться ей в ответ:</p><p>— На самом деле, в этой картине нет особой исторической или художественной ценности. Художник неизвестен, на холсте изображен Тириан Персимон — предок Эбербахов, — он кивнул в сторону Клауса. — Картина в прекрасном состоянии, это верно, но за нее вряд ли дадут большую цену на аукционе.</p><p>Элизабет чуть склонила голову набок каким-то птичьим движением, улыбнулась удивленно и недоуменно:</p><p>— В таком случае почему вы так упорно желаете ее получить?</p><p>— Она мне нравится, — просто ответил Дориан и отпил еще вина.</p><p>Клаус метнул на него пронзительный взгляд. Элизабет расспрашивала о картине, но для Дориана и Клауса эти вопросы и ответы имели тайный смысл. И Дориан пожалел, что пил: под воздействием алкоголя самоконтроль ослаб, и чувства, которые он успешно подавлял всю неделю, начали прорываться сквозь стену отчуждения. Не хватало только пьяно рассмеяться в ответ на какой-нибудь вопрос, в котором снова будет понятный только им с Клаусом подтекст.</p><p>Дориан предложил пойти посмотреть сад. Стемнело, декоративные фонари должны хорошо смотреться в ветвях и вдоль дорожек. Элизабет, тронутая такой заботой о ее свадьбе, шла бок о бок с Дорианом и всё щебетала, как она счастлива. Настроение Дориана скакало от желания свернуть ее тонкую шейку до желания бросить всё тотчас и уехать, куда глаза глядят. Его останавливал голос Клауса, который беседовал с отцом, отставая от Дориана с Элизабет на пару шагов.</p><p>В саду пахло розами и ночными фиалками. Темное небо все было усыпано звездами, и разноцветные блики фонариков не мешали разглядывать созвездия и белесую полоску Млечного Пути. Стрекотали ночные насекомые, в траве мелькали яркие брюшка светлячков. </p><p>Дориан обнял себя руками, ощущая ужасное, холодное одиночество.</p><p>— Какая красота! — ахнула Элизабет и развернулась к Дориану, ее глаза сияли от неподдельного восторга. — Лорд Глория, вы непревзойденны!</p><p>Дориан украдкой глянул на Клауса — тот курил, уставившись на сад.</p><p>— Действительно красиво, — негромко подтвердил он и наконец-то посмотрел на Дориана в ответ. — Спасибо.</p><p>Дориан просто кивнул. Он не был уверен, что сможет произнести хоть слово, не сорвавшись.</p><p>Первой ушла спать Элизабет, следом за ней — герр Эбербах. Клаус и Дориан дошли до своих спален в неловком молчании. В последний момент Дориану показалось, что Клаус сейчас остановится, скажет ему что-нибудь... утешительное. Какую-нибудь милую ложь, с которой можно будет жить дальше, лелея эту очевидную неправду.</p><p>Но Клаус ничего не сказал и скрылся в своей спальне. Дориан устало прислонился лбом к двери в свою комнату, зажмурился. Мир слегка качался, сосредоточенность рассеялась, и коварное вино начало нашептывать какие-то соблазнительные идеи. Что-то о традиции мальчишника, которой Клаус рискует пренебречь... и о последней совместной ночи... и о том, что Клаус наверняка не сразу переоденется ко сну...</p><p>Дориан разозлился на себя: почему он стоит здесь и мнется, вместо того чтобы действовать?! У него будут годы для сожалений и рефлексии, но эта ночь — для действий!</p><p>Больше не колеблясь, Дориан рванул на кухню и тут же — обратно.</p><p>Клаус открыл дверь. Что ж, расчет оказался верным: он еще не успел раздеться, только расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц на рубашке. Клаус посмотрел вопросительно на столь позднего визитера, но хотя бы не разразился бранью с порога.</p><p>Дориан поднял бутылку мозельского вина на уровень лица, лучезарно улыбнулся:</p><p>— Давай отметим?</p><p>Клаус окинул его подозрительным взглядом, но все же посторонился, впуская. Он не спросил, что именно Дориан предлагал отметить. Наверно, решил, что все снова вертится вокруг этой треклятой свадьбы. А Дориан хотел отметить их последнюю ночью вместе. Звучало двусмысленно. И как жаль, что в реальности никакой двусмысленности их положения не существовало!</p><p>В спальне Клауса сидеть можно было либо на кровати, либо на полу. Кровать, безусловно, выглядела соблазнительно. Но остатки здравого смысла еще не утонули в пучине алкоголя, и Дориан, вручив опешившему Клаусу бутылку и бокалы, лишь стащил с нее декоративные подушки, разбросал их на полу перед открытым окном, устроив подобие восточного ложа. Сел сам и приглашающе похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. Какая-то его часть, каким-то чудом остававшаяся трезвомыслящей, удивилась тому, что Клаус действительно сел, а не вышвырнул его вон из спальни с проклятьями.</p><p>— А я и штопор принес, — похвастался Дориан и жестом фокусника вытащил его из-за пазухи.</p><p>— Позер, — проворчал Клаус, но штопор взял.</p><p>Дориан любовался его сосредоточенным лицом, точеным профилем. Клаус был как бог войны и разрушений. Или бог страсти. Или и того, и другого сразу.</p><p>— Что смешного? — буркнул Клаус.</p><p>Дориан даже не заметил, когда начал снова улыбаться. Но, начав, уже не мог перестать. Это была чудесная и вместе с тем мучительная ночь, лучшая и худшая в жизни Дориана. Глядя на Клауса, протягивающего ему наполненный бокал, Дориан как никогда остро, болезненно ясно понимал, что не просто влюблен по уши, а любит его той глубокой, зрелой любовью, к которой считал себя неспособным. И как горько, что вся эта любовь, до последней капли, досталась человеку, которому она нисколько не нужна. Которому она в тягость.</p><p>— За нашу дружбу? — предложил Дориан нейтральный тост.</p><p>Клаус кивнул, зазвенел хрусталь.</p><p>Вино было превосходным, но Дориан был поглощен Клаусом и своими открытиями. Он допускал, что Клаус женится, но это была гипотетическая, отдаленная возможность... И Дориан думал, что после такого тут же прекратит всяческое общение, оборвет все связи с майором, с Германией, с НАТО. А оказалось, что Клаус мог жениться, а Дориана все равно влекло к нему, и он был совершенно беспомощен и беззащитен перед своими чувствами. Его болезненная любовь, почти одержимость Клаусом, оказалась сильнее и фамильной гордости, и даже собственного эгоизма. Это открытие оглушало.</p><p>Дориан встал, проигнорировал удивленный вопрос Клауса, выключил свет. Зажмурился и открыл глаза: Клаус все еще продолжал сидеть перед окном, полуобернувшись, и ждал. Дориан резким движением раздвинул шторы, впуская в комнату еще больше лунного света и ночного воздуха, напоенного ароматом роз, ароматом «Эроики», ароматом любви. Голова кружилась от этого запаха, вся атмосфера подвигала на смелые и безрассудные поступки, которые не свершаются днем. </p><p>И Дориан, вернувшись в свой подушечный рай, исполнил свое самое страстное, самое жгучее желание. Он поцеловал Клауса в губы, легко и целомудренно, как целуют того, кто становится первой, хрупкой, горячей любовью. Улыбнулся нежно и печально:</p><p>— Первый и последний поцелуй, майор. Пока ты все еще свободен.</p><p>Клаус моргнул. И, воззрившись на Дориана с таким ужасом, словно у него выросла вторая голова, поставил свой бокал на пол. Дориан приготовился к удару. Он не собирался уклоняться или пытаться блокировать его — в алкогольном и мучительном дурмане любое прикосновение казалось... приемлемым. Терпимым. Желанным.</p><p>— Ты дурак? — до странности смущенно пробормотал Клаус. — Завтра женится мой кузен Карл, а не я!</p><p>Дориан молча смотрел на него. Лунный свет обласкал, смягчил черты Клауса, и его взгляд был... почти влюбленным.</p><p>— Но... газета?</p><p>— Опечатка, — раздраженно ответил Клаус. — Ты не представляешь, сколько людей из-за этого уже поздравили меня с помолвкой! Но ты... как тебе вообще могло прийти в голову, что я притащу тебя организовать <i>мою</i> свадьбу?!</p><p>Дориан метнулся к Клаусу, повалил на пол на подушки, чуть не задев бутылку и бокал. Перекинул через него ногу, усевшись сверху. Клаус затих, позволяя нависнуть над собой, сковать запястья в крепких захватах.</p><p>— И эта Элизабет тебе не нравится?! — допытывался Дориан, клещом вцепившись в Клауса. Нет уж, больше никаких недоразумений и недоговорок!</p><p>— Не кричи, — шикнул на него Клаус. — Не нравится. Я предпочитаю светловолосых.</p><p>Дориан уставился на него. В опьяненный вином, а больше — счастьем, что Клаус не женится завтра, мозг потихоньку пробивалось понимание, <i>что</i> Клаус хотел сказать последней фразой.</p><p>И Дориан восторженно улыбнулся. Наклонился медленно и снова поцеловал Клауса. Ни сопротивления, ни брани — только уверенный, чувственный ответ.</p><p>И зачем только он запланировал церемонию бракосочетания на ранее утро?..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>